Much Needed Comfort
by TIVAtastic
Summary: Lydia has a nightmare and turns to Stiles for comfort... but could she gets more than she bargained for? R&R please and enjoy!


**Much Needed Comfort:**

**A/N: So I absolutely love the pairing of Stiles and Lydia and I wish there were more fanics of these two, so I decided to add my own. Please review and enjoy :) and also readers are potential writers, so please please pleaseeee write some more fics for Stiles and Lydia!**

* * *

Stiles was lying on his bed trying to sleep, but his mind just wouldn't slow down. He knew he should be getting his rest for school tomorrow, but he just couldn't stop thinking about Lydia. Her beautiful green eyes and strawberry blonde curls were haunting him.

"Why can't I ever just get the girl?" he mumbled to himself as he rolled onto his back and ran a hand through his hair.

Just when Stiles finally started drifting off to sleep, he heard a tapping noise on his bedroom window. He almost ignored the noise, but the tapping just wouldn't stop. With a dramatic sigh, he rolled off the bed and stretched into an upright position. As he crept towards the window, he mentally prepared himself for whomever or whatever he might find waiting for him on the lawn. Slowly pulling open the window shade and peering out, Stiles was shocked to see none other than Lydia Martin staring up at him. She was wearing nothing but some skimpy pink pajama shorts and a white tank top. She wasn't even wearing any shoes, and the black tear tracks of mascara staining her cheeks hinted that she might have gotten to his house in a rush.

"Lydia? What are you doing here?" he whispered as quietly as possible to the shivering figure below.

"St- Stiles?... I'm scared Stiles…" Lydia sobbed while looking up at him with those gorgeous green eyes that made his heart melt.

"Hey! Don't cry Lydia! Wait right there, I'll be right down!" Stiles tried to comfort her while hurriedly shutting the window and tiptoeing down the stair and out the front door. He was trying to be careful not the wake up his dad, but the beautiful girl standing on his lawn was more than worth the risk of getting grounded. As he ran across the lawn towards Lydia he could see goosebumps on her arms and legs. She had her arms crossed trying to warm herself, and Stiles guided her into the house and up to his room. Once he got her a tissue and a warm blanket, he decided it was time to ask her why she was so upset, and more importantly, why she had come to him of all people for help.

"So… what happened? I mean I know you're upset and everything, but I need to know what happened." He asked with a concerned look on his face.

"I know you're going to think I'm crazy.." Lydia whispered looking ashamed.

"I would never think you're crazy Lydia, I'll always believe you" he spoke clearly and sincerely.

"Well, ever since I was attacked at the dance, I've been having these terrible nightmares. When I wake up its like I can't breathe. I feel like I have to escape, and I didn't know where else to go so I guess I just ended up here." Lydia rushed out the sentences all at once.

She sat quietly for a moment before bursting into hysterical tears. Stiles was in shock for a moment before snapping out of his trance and pulling her shuddering body close to his chest, hugging her tightly. He wasn't sure how to help her, but after his mom died, his father would hold him the same way whenever he was having a panic attack. Thankfully the same technique seemed to work on Lydia because after a few long moments her sobbing faded into muffled sniffling and her breathing evened out. Lydia slowly lifted her head and glanced down at his wet shirt with a look of complete embarrassment.

"I am so sorry… I ruined your shirt and made an idiot of myself." she apologized bashfully while her cheeks burned hot with shame.

"Don't worry about the shirt, and you could never look like an idiot to me. You're much too beautiful for that." he told her shyly.

"Do you really think I'm beautiful?" Lydia wondered out loud.

"Of course I do. You're the most amazing girl I've ever met. That's why I've had a crush on you since the third grade!" he admitted and felt his heart thudding with nervousness.

They sat staring into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity before Lydia slowly leaned in and laid a feather-light kiss on Stiles' lips. Stiles pulled back with a shocked look in his eyes before regaining his composure (for the most part anyways considering this was LYDIA MARTIN after all) and kissing Lydia back with a hint of passion. His head was spinning with a million thoughts, which he pushed aside and focused on kissing the beautiful angel in front of him. He tentatively opened his lips allowing her soft tongue to explore his mouth. Her hands became tangled in the soft hairs at the nape of his neck while her tightened his grip on her. They both pulled away gasping for air with flushed faces. Lydia looked like she had something to say, so Stiles resisted the intense temptation to kiss her again, and waited for her to speak.

"Stiles, I broke up with Jackson yesterday because I… well I… I have feelings for you."

Before replying, Stiles softly kissed her while linking their fingers together.

"Lydia will you please be my girlfriend?" Stiles whispered hopefully against her lips.

"Yes Stiles, I would love to be your girlfriend." she answered gleefully.

The pair spent the next few moments laying back on Stiles' bed kissing and smiling giddily at each other. Lydia knew that she should go home and get back to bed, but she really didn't know if she could handle the rest of the night all alone, which she admitted to Stiles. He couldn't blame her, and he was excited at the prospect of having his new girlfriend stay the night with him. Stiles would never disrespect her, so he simply pulled her close against his chest and snuggled into her neck. They drifted off to sleep quickly and Lydia slept without a nightmare for the first time since the attack. The next morning they awoke early and snuck Lydia outside before Stiles' dad could wake up and catch them.

Stiles was a perfect gentleman, and picked Lydia up for school the next day in his baby blue Jeep. He made a big show of kissing his new girlfriend a million times throughout the day at school, and even brought her over for dinner with his dad the next week. Their relationship was a huge success and Lydia realized that this was what true love was supposed to feel like. She'd never felt this way when she was dating Jackson. A few years later Stiles got down on one knee and proposed to the love of his life. She happily accepted and they had the wedding of their dreams. Stiles and Lydia had found their happily ever after.


End file.
